Archer
'Archer' is the moniker of Thrian, a mysterious tactician. Little else about the wayward wanderer is known, not even where Thrian came from. He has a sister, but her identity is obscured. History First Life & Before Persona of Archer Thrian was born long ago, on an island which 'doesn't exist'. Much of his early life is unknown, but it has come under attention that it may have been when he gained a 'hero complex' to his personality due to a tragedy he has had trouble getting over. All that is known is known is that at a very early age he was attacked by a demon or cursed blade and tried to block the attack with his hand. It resulted in an 'Unholy Scar' forming in the palm of his hand. Thrian was saved from whatever attacked him, but he was given magical powers due to this wound. Thrian is distant and without friends or family, currently, so many speculate that his hero complex may have to do with that lack of close relationships of his. He has mentioned that he picked up skills with every type of weapon at an early age— lance, bow, sword, shield. He was able to conjure many weapons using his mind's eye and powers of magic, so while alive, he was a warrior to be feared. It is also known that at some point he fought with the timeless former hero, Wreax Havoc, and that the two were bitter nemeses to each other. Death and Rebirth as Archer Unfortunately for Thrian, he was slain, presumably in battle, while still a rather young man. Luckily for him, he was regarded as a Heroic Spirit in death. Heroic Spirit Thrian was revived by the Holy Grail to compete as a Servant in the Holy Grail War in the city of Aoiki on the island of Faiklen. He was summoned to a Master named Kjellen Whitehart and informed the rules of the Holy Grail War: seven Servants, given classes such as 'Archer', 'Saber', 'Lancer', 'Berserker', 'Caster', 'Rider' and 'Assassin' were to fight in a battle royale to win the wish for the Holy Grail. Each Servant, summoned a like-minded magus called a Master, was a Heroic Spirit, and the team that won would end up getting a wish for each member from the Holy Grail once they claimed it. It was around this time that Thrian gave up using his true name in favor of the Servant class he was summoned as, Servant Archer. Eventually, the Grail War took several bizarre turns and Archer wound up with a dead Master. Kjellen Whitehart was slain and instead, Kjellen's lover, a young knight named Arick became Archer's Master. It was brought to their attention during the middle of the War that the world around them was being consumed by darkness, so once Arick and Archer used their wishes, after defeating all other six Servants, to 'reset' the world anew. However, Archer was a crafty individual and knew that it was redundant to have two people wish for the same thing. So he let Arick wish to reset the world, while he sneakily wished to live again. Archer went back and began to live again from exact time at which he had originally died. He was then a being made of magically energy, so while he was not truly invincible or immortal, he showed no signs of ageing and was immune to illness and infection indefinitely. Before the Second War Archer suffered from severe insanity not long after returning to his own time. Archer ended up getting a bad reputation on his own island, and locked himself away in isolation to deal with his insanity by himself. Naturally, this type of recovery only did half the job of bringing him back to his senses, and he would go on afterward to constantly teeter over the edge of mental well-being. After recuperating, Archer crossed the seas to take residence in the city of Aoiki on Faiklen Island. Once there, he made a name for himself, taking various mercenary contracts but building up a positive reputation with the people of the city due to his hero complex showing on innumerable occasions. At one stage, he organized a guard for the city, trained them and successfully fought off an army of bandits and rogues; all purely because he felt that he had to, rather than out of the goodness of his heart. As a reward, Archer was given a permanent home in the city and when he declined the offer to lead the city's guard, made the unofficial 'adviser' of them. Archer began to wander less after given the generously-sized house in the city of Aoiki. He lives in that house to this day, and while he has no true friends, he practices his magecraft and blade skills tirelessly to be ready to protect those who need a hero. During more recent days, Archer had been overheard lamenting that it wasn't too bad having no friends, but that the 'knight called Master' and he had a friendship which 'transcended spacetime.' Induction into The Second War 'Archer' found himself inducted into his second war of legendary spirits a few decades into his second life of immortality-like non-ageing. He became the Master of a mysterious Servant who did not know her name. Over time, he realized she was a Berserker Servant and that her true name was Ordra Havoc, the daughter of his rival, Wreax Havoc. Archer was forced to revert to his original name, Thrian, due to the conflict with the possible designated Servant Archer appearing in the Grail War. He still didn't know if he was truly Thrian, or had devolved to something else entirely using the persona of Archer as an excuse to be as evil as he liked without sullying Thrian's name, but he would soon find out he was certainly the true Thrian. Meeting His Copy As he fell deeper and deeper into the Unholy Grail War, Thrian found himself playing right into the hand of the Servant Archer. The Servant Archer was actually "ARCHER", the personification of Thrian's alter-ego. This persona was evil and tried to claim the Unholy Grail for himself, but Thrian thwarted his plan irreparably, although he was killed in the process. The ARCHER, however, was forced to use the almighty Grail to reset the Unholy Grail War to day one. Unfortunately for the evil Servant, Thrian was able to remember the days that had been 'reset' once he became Ordra Havoc's Master for the second time, and was ready to prevent the ARCHER from winning the Unholy Grail again. Defeat at the Hands of Archer Thrian confronted the ARCHER to find out he was also protecting his Servant, a smaller girl even than Berserker. Thrian was given ten minutes to leave the city and when he did not escape in time, the ARCHER shot him with his Bow of Shattering. The arrow lodged itself in Thrian's heartlight and caused him to fall off the bridge he was on and into a freezing river. The ARCHER mysteriously vanished afterward. Personality Prior to his summoning in the Holy Grail War as Servant Archer, Thrian was said to be foolhardy but strong and with a contrary personality. Thrian looks back upon his pre-persona self with a certain fondness and a certain shame, and hinted that at one stage he had a flair for philandering. Thrian described his 'Archer' side as internally distressed and self-deprecating, but externally putting on a farce of bravado and faking an ego in result of a self-inflicted inferiority complex. One thing agreed on about Thrian is that his primary characteristic is his willingness to throw his life away from his friends, which sometimes appears almost like a disorder; as if Thrian bears a death wish due to some shame in his past. Despite being unable to remember his past, he does ''admit feeling some innate mark of shame from his time being mortal, and never denies still not being particularly happy with himself. Either when away from friends or before the Unholy Grail War, Thrian tries to enjoy solitude through meditation and claims to derive great satisfaction from self-improvement, hoping it would help him gain new friends to offset the plague-like loneliness which defines his character more than anything. Combat During the combat, he uses his bow and swords in mad bursts of passionate combat, where power and speed triumph over finesse and technique by way of sheer unpredictability. Although summoned as Servant Archer, he prefers swords and lances to the bow due to his speed and ability to get in close to targets. He has a few favorite weapons; Eclipse, a bow which once belonged to the king of a faraway land, Calad Bolg, a legendary sword which he searched for when he was alive and reclaimed after the Holy Grail War, the Mileduithe, a fabled dagger which's name mean 'a thousand cuts' in a dead tongue, and a long, black lance that Archer relates to because it he doesn't know what it was or who it belongs to. He uses the magic of Drafting to create weapons, using the Magic Crest on his right arm. Drafting simply allows Archer to take energy from his own body, turn it into potential energy and then convert it into magical energy in the form of an object (usually a weapon). Since it is a form of illusion, it requires Archer to have faith that the item is real; if his faith is shattered, the object will break, dissipate back into the air as potential energy and return to the demon wound in his right hand. Trivia Archer was a character created by EMMSixteenA4/ShootTheGlitch. He is the self-MOC of the same user. Archer's character was wrote out in May 2015 after his creator's hiatus ended as a planned resurgence. The design process took time, and the MOC was unveiled in July, but it until April 2016 that Archer's story would finally be ready to launch. Archer is a crossover character between the Fate/stay night series of visual novels and anime and BIONICLE. Originally, EMMSixteenA4 planned to distribute Archer's story, Unholy Grail War, via a visual novel, but soon found this to not be feasible at the current time. As such, Archer was given a musical theme, which was a snip from the theme of the Arbiter from Killer Instinct Season 3. EMMSixteenA4 has been shown to be brazen in the face of copyright claims. Prior to revealing the character's true name as 'Thrian', EMMSixteenA4 had confirmed on several occasions that Archer did in fact have a real name, that it has been decided, that it would be mentioned very early in Unholy Grail War, and play a part in the plot at large. It can be gathered from this that Archer does not hide his name and it is not a secret, but rather he simply does not wish to use it. Archer speaks with an Irish accent due to his creator being Irish. His weapons are references to Irish mythology. Thrian as a character is meant to represent the crushing feeling of loneliness. Thrian once fought Wreax Havoc in a deadly battle that left Wreax with a curse that made him terminally ill. Although ashamed of this, Thrian claims it was necessary. The inspiration for Archer's design came from TYPE-MOON's original design for Lancer, Cú Chulainn. Appearances * EMMSixteenA4's ''Unholy Grail War